1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to douching devices and more particularly pertains to a new Personal Hygenic Washing System for douching the external pelvic area as well as for use internally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of douching devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, douching devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art douching devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,297; 3,916,896; 4,287,888; and 4,405,321.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Personal Hygenic Washing System. The inventive device includes a contoured cleaning member having a plurality of irrigation holes, a squeezable bottle and means for attaching the cleaning member to the squeezable bottle.
In these respects, the Personal Hygenic Washing System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of douching the external pelvic area as well as for use internally.